This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Physical inactivity is a major risk factor for heart disease, Type 2 diabetes, and is a contributor to obesity. Despite significant public health campaigns promoting the adoption and maintenance of physically active lifestyles, recent evidence indicates that 95% of U.S. adults are not meeting the current physical activity recommendations. To combat the persistence of sedentary behavior, the National Physical Activity Plan calls for, innovative physical activity promotion strategies, sustained partnerships for physical activity capacity building, and regular evaluation/assessment of physical activity behavior change. This study is attempting to increase short- and longer-term physical activity behaviors and subsequently reduce disease risk through a coordinated partnership between the research team and a local health care clinic. The partnership entails implementation and dissemination of an innovative internet-delivered physical activity behavior change program by clinicians to promote physical activity behavior change and disease risk reduction in their patient population. The internet-delivered physical activity program has been validated by the research team in a non-clinical setting and will be translated for delivery from the clinic and assessed for efficacy in this setting. We expect that the internet-delivery approach will overcome the lack of time, expertise, and support barriers often cited by clinicians for health intervention feasibility and sustainability failure. We also expect that increased physical activity levels by patients will be associated with reductions in cardiometabolic disease risk factors. This objective evidence combined with structured qualitative evaluation of clinician use and barriers of the internet-delivered intervention will inform future modification and refinement for continued translational research and effectiveness studies.